Prove It
by Fight like a Muggle
Summary: Sirius wakes up in a dormitory that isn't his own, with no idea how he got there. What is going on? Mild wolfstar


Prove It

Sirius lurched forward, his feet slamming down onto the cold floor of the Gryffindor Boys' dormitory.

"Argh" He groaned, rubbing his hands over his face, and flicking back his sweat soaked hair, "What happened last night?" he muttered before stumbling into the bathroom. What he thought was the bathroom. But his bathroom wasn't green. And didn't have silver snake taps. And definitely didn't have a slimy greasy-haired git in it brushing their teeth.

"What the _fuck_?!" Severus Snape, cast him a disinterested glance before spitting and washing his hands. Presently, he looked up with his onyx eyes glinting with something that looked like…amusement.

"Alex, your little birdy flew the coop." He called, Sirius froze as two arms wrapped around his very _naked_ waist,

"So I see" a baritone voice caressed his ears. Sirius lurched away, and Alexander Zabini chuckled. He crossed his arms and lent against the bathroom door, looking every inch a sex god of Slytherin. Which, Sirius supposed, he was.

"Don't scream Black, we don't want to wake the neighbours." A new voice drawled and Sirius looked wildly back and forth between Malfoy, Snape and Zabini, trying desperately to remember what happened last night.

"_Stop glaring Siri, its Reg's birthday." Narcissa whispered. Sirius snarled at his perfectly composed cousin._

"_Cissa, Reg, being a socially awkward thirteen year old, is currently sitting in his dormitory reading that muggle novel, he somehow smuggled past Mummy dearest, let's not kid ourselves that he actually cares his brother's drinking himself stupid." Narcissa crossed her arms and stood regally, before grabbing his glass and upending the contents over his head_

"_No, but I care! Stop moping over the bloody bookworm and get in there. You're Gryffindor Black! Gryffindors are brave and Blacks get what they want, what are you so afraid of!?"_

"Cissa." Sirius muttered, then covering his chest, turned his blue eyes back onto the Slytherins "So, this was nice. Could I just have my clothes and…uh…I'll just go. James is probably wondering where I am." Lucius arched an eyebrow at him, and smirked

"I don't think so, he was getting awfully cosy with the mudblood last night, disgusting."

_James threw a galleon at his feet; his best friend and brother was cheerily grinning at him with his arm round a familiar red-head. Not normal. Sirius shrugged, and went back to swaying to the music, blimey he was up high, he didn't think the table would be this hard to balance on_

"_Take it off, Black." Yelled Marlene Mckinnon, Emmaline whooped beside her. Sirius winked blearily and lifted his shirt above his head. Only to meet huge amber eyes watching him. And blushing._

"…You'll have to wear some of our clothes." Sirius' head snapped round to Alexander

"What!" Alex grinned at him, and somehow dressing at the same time,

"You'll have to wear some of our clothes. Probably mine since Lucius is taller than you and Sev,"

"Don't call me Sev" Severus hissed

"is too skinny." Alexander continued, ignoring Snape's glowering.

"Yeah. But why do I have to wear your clothes? I have clothes! And I'm a Gryffindor, I can't walk into the Great Hall in Slytherin uniform." Lucius looked unimpressed

"You don't have a choice Black. Just get dressed we don't want to be late." With that, Lucius turned and swept out of the room. After a second Severus, followed him, calling over his shoulder

"We'll meet you in the Common Room, don't be too long. You know Cissa, likes to have at least half an hour for breakfast."

"Sure you don't want to give, lovebirds some space, Sev" Alex yelled. Sirius could practically hear Severus rolling his eyes

"Five minutes and don't call me Sev, Alexander." Alex grimaced at his full name and waved him off.

Sirius pulled on his Slytherin jumper, and didn't that just sound wrong.

"Hey, Zabini," he called awkwardly, when Alex looked up he continued "We didn't, uh, you know? Right" He gestured to his body and then back at Alex. Alex stretched slowly,

"No, if we had you'd feel it." He smirked suggestively,

"So why am I…"

"Here? Ask Lupin."

"_Moony. My wonderful Moonikins" Sirius slurred, falling off the table into Remus' arms. Remus chuckled quietly, and hoisted Sirius upright, so Sirius was looking down at him, one arm around his waist. _

"_I think you've had too much Black" said Hannigan, the bloody Hufflepuff who was touching his Moony. Sirius jerked away from Remus and lunged for Hannigan smacking him down on the table._

"_PADS!" Remus' voice penetrated sounding shocked. "James. James get over here. For goodness sake your best friends gone insane and you…" _

"_Prongsy" yelped Sirius, he fell onto his best friend "I loves you. But not how I loves Moony. Cos' that would be way weird. Almost as weirded as Reguwus." James laughed and slung his arm around Sirius, pushing his glasses up his nose with his free hand._

"_Alright, Pads, but maybe you should be telling our dearest Moony how much you love him." Sirius turned round to face a pale-faced, beautiful Remus Lupin._

Regulus Black was staring at him. Sirius paused on the bottom step of the Slytherin stairs, when Regulus last looked like that…well the muggle learnt to walk again eventually and "he really shouldn't have called Kreacher, a creature, Siri, Kreacher is way more intelligent" pleaded little five year old Regulus, but this Regulus wasn't five and his psycho little brother had had access to Hogwarts library for three years.

"Regulus, I swear, I didn't mean to ruin your party. I don't even remember all of it." Sirius held up his arms in surrender as Regulus advanced.

"You ruined my birthday. It was supposed to be just me, you, Cissa and Kreacher. But you had to invite all your stupid friends!" Regulus hissed quietly and slowly he began removing his wand from his holster (a birthday present, ironically.) Sirius abandoned his apologies and just ran towards the portrait, where his Slytherin year mates were standing.

"Get back here! Immoblus, Confringo!" Sirius ducked and hid behind Lucius, who backed away from the very angry Regulus horrified. "I'm glad, Lupin made you stay here, so I could do this!"

_Sirius grabbed Remus' hand and led him into a quiet corner of the Slytherin Common room. Remus just watched him, his precious eyes cautious and his mouth partly open in question. God, Sirius wanted to taste that mouth. He coughed,_

"_Its true." Remus suddenly looked straight into his eyes and Sirius found it difficult to breathe._

"_What is? That you love me? Sirius that's the drink. You've slept around and got too drunk to think straight, on your brother's birthday no less…" Sirius bent down and captured Remus's lips with his own and it was perfect. He moaned and tried to deepen the kiss, letting his tongue poke hesitantly at Remus' closed mouth. He wasn't kissing back, Sirius pulled away, horrified_

"_What?" Remus said panicked "Was I doing it wrong? I just…I've never kissed anyone before, and I thought…" Sirius laughed quietly, amazed_

"_God Moony, I love you." Remus blushed then glared at him determinedly_

"_Prove it. Spend the night with Alex."_

"_You want me to…" Sirius paled and stared at Remus agog._

"_Well, nothing should if you love me." Sirius scrutinised him for another minute, until Remus shifted uncomfortably,_

"_And if I do?" Remus smiled and put his hand into Sirius' _

"_Well…"_

Suddenly the wand was plucked out of Regulus' hand, and was transferred into a delicately ringed hand

"Cissa" the three Slytherins sighed, relieved

"Cissa!" Sirius screamed, relieved. Then he remembered, and turned to run to the Great Hall, Moony.

"Just a second there, dearest cousin." Narcissa icily stated, then she stalked forward, grabbed him by the ear and pulled him out of the dormitory. Sirius' ears burned

"Ow, ow, ow" he shouted but Narcissa just kept marching. Crazy witch.

"You are going to go in there, sort out your life and then apologise, to me and Regulus for embarrassing us and to Lucius, Alexander and Severus for making them very uncomfortable. Do I make myself clear?" Sirius gulped

"Chrystal."

_Sirius lay on a bed, it was pretty comfy for a Slytherin bed, he mused before turning to the unidentifiable substance in the bottle by his bed. Maybe a sobriety potion, he grabbed it and drew it to his lips_

"_Black!" He startled and the potion went flying. It landed on the carpet and almost instantly the carpet dissolved. Sirius stared and then looked up at his saviour. Alexander Zabini._

"_Why the hell are you in my bed?"_

"_Have to be." Sirius replied flippantly, then flung himself back against the pillows._

"_Why?"_

"_A long and epic quest to win my true love. You?"_

"_Its my bed!" Sirius opened one eye and looked at the pyjama clad boy in front of him._

"_Oh yeah. Well, I'm sharing. Just for tonight, don't worry no long term commitment."_

"_No strings sex?"_

"_Not the sex."_

"_Then what do I…" and suddenly a sleep roughened voice intruded_

"_For Morgana's sake, Alex just get in the bed. Its not like you're a sweet innocent. And some of us are trying to sleep!" Alexander rolled his eyes and then slipped under the sheets, Sirius rolled away, too drunk to care what Zabini thought._

"_You owe me."_

"_Whatever"_

Sirius strode confidently over to the Gryffindor table as silence fell upon the hall. James looked up and fell about screaming

"My eyes! My eyes! Sirius' evil twin has taken over. Help. Help" James appealed to his amused girlfriend. Lily firmly pulled him upright and kissed him quickly, James smiled adoringly Lily "My hero" as Lily rolled her eyes.

Sirius smacked James on the back of his head but his eyes were on Remus, who had stopped eating as soon as he caught sight of Sirius and was now staring at him with those beautiful eyes.

"Remus" Sirius purred, Remus shivered slightly and hesitantly

"Yes?"

"I did it." Remus' eyes filled with tears,

"You did it? You slept with Alex?" then bitterly, Remus pushed away from the table and got up to leave. Sirius startled grabbed his wrist and pulled him into his chest.

"No. I didn't do that. What I meant was that I proved it. I love you." Remus looked up into Sirius' pleading eyes and took a chance. He pressed his lips against Sirius. Sirius gasped and immediately took control of the kiss. A cheer went up in the Great Hall as their lips melded together. They drew apart

"Merlin, Moony I love you so much" Remus giggled blushing

"I love you too." Sirius sighed leaning down when a voice interrupted his bliss.

"And what else do you have to say?" Narcissa glowered at him, with the Slytherins flanking her and Merlin! Who had given Regulus back his wand? Sirius laughed uneasily

"I'm sorry?" The Slytherins exchanged glances then smirking Severus opened his mouth

"Prove it."


End file.
